


Saints 9 to 5

by Zaniida



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen, Genderqueer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: Just realized that this fanvid counts as a thing I could have on AO3.  Have a weirdSaints Rowfanvid!





	Saints 9 to 5

**Author's Note:**

> When I was waffling about getting _Saints Row IV_ , my friend went ahead and bought me the game. I was soon presented with the opportunity to create a character. When browsing through the options, I ended up deciding on a mix of features: female body, elf ears, bit of an alien skintone, goatee, high-pitched male voice to match Daniel's voice from _Extra Credits_.
> 
> My friend said it surprised him that you could make "a green-haired space elf chick with a beard," but it didn't surprise him that I had figured out how to do so. That's just the kind of character I would play ^_^
> 
> I've imprinted on this voice, by the way. I can't enjoy Let's Plays of SRIV because the voices are never _this_ voice, and it sounds all wrong.
> 
> As far as gender, I never originally intended for the character to be outside the binary (not third gender, genderqueer, gender fluid, etc.), but my brain waffles over _which side of the binary_ the character is on (hence the tag). I've referred to the character with both sets of pronouns, but I think she's likely a woman with a beard (and weird voice), rather than a man with boobs. The beard is just natural for her species (physically) and its culture (socially), like "What? Why do humans think a beard is weird?" I hadn't created the character as any sort of statement, just me having fun being random like I normally am ^_^

[Working Girl: Saints 9 to 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjrYnN8dycA)  
A _Saints Row IV_ fanvid, using the song _9 to 5_ by Dolly Parton.  
**Content Warning:** Contains a brief shot of a guy covered in orange goo who's technically naked. Doesn't actually show anything. Some violence, guns, basic video game content and all; let me know if you notice anything else I should warn about. _Saints Row_ is not a series intended for young children.

**Author's Note:**

> I never expected to enjoy anything in what I termed the "crime boss simulator" genre -- _Grand Theft Auto_ and _Saints Row_. But then my nephew got me to at least enjoy the ragdoll physics of flinging myself into traffic in _Saints Row the Third_ , and then I walked in on my friend playing the final section of _Saints Row IV_ , and, well… if you cared to hear my glowing reaction to the game, you could listen to the SRIV episode of _No Retakes_ , which is linked in the vid's description on YouTube.
> 
> But when I say it was "the best moment-by-moment gameplay that I have ever experienced in my life," I'm not the least bit exaggerating. That game _changed_ me, helped make me realize that I'm actually competent at video games (I grew up believing that I was _incompetent_ at active video games -- which is why I mostly stuck to JRPGs and rarely got more than a few levels into any game that required more active combat). I can't say that anyone else would have the same reaction to it, and I can't recommend it for the easily offended or those who take themselves too seriously, but oh man, _Saints Row IV_. Give it a shot.


End file.
